FreeFall
by soen
Summary: Eve Madelin is your average human bloodsucking vampire. But her life is going to be turned upside down, when she falls for the vegeterian vampire known as Devin Cordier. What will become of this odd couple?


Title: Freefall  
Rating: T  
Summary: Eve Madelin is your average human blood-sucking vampire. But her life is going to be turned upside down, when she falls for the vegeterian vampire known as Devin Cordier.

My first OC Twilight Story. :P ACtually, my first OC story. xD

I've always wanted to write an OC story, and now I finally have the chance. Yay!

No, Eve is not a Mary-Sue, nor does she somehow magically fal in love with a main lead. o.o I hate OC's are that are Mary-Sues or fall in love with a main male lead that already had a romantic interest.

Uses same background as Twilight. :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Eve, get your ass down here now!"

That, my friends, was Elliot. My best frend, my "brother", my fellow vampire, whatever you'd like to call him. And that was him calling for me, so we could go hunt. He has very civilized vocabulary, doesn't he?

And if you couldn't detect the sarcasm in that, I laugh at you.

"I'm coming, so just wait a bit you moron!" I screamed back at him.

As vampires, we needed to feed on human blood. We, as in my clan, went hunting monthly to feed on pathetic humans who wonder alone in the night. But no, we are not as uncivilized as the pathetic vampires you see on TV. We actually have sense, and class.

I quickly pulled my hair into a bun, and threw on a black tank top and black sweatpants. When hunting, one should always wear black, so you can hide in the shadows, and then jump out and scare your prey. Human blood always tasted much better when there was fear laced into it.

Sadistic, aren't we?

"I already dropped them off." he replied, his eyes briefly glancing at me before we bot climbed into his car. His car was new, and very very fast. And it was indigo. That's all I knew about it, and that's all I really cared about. I am not a car fanatic, so therefore, I have no idae what type of car it is... Nor do I care.

We headed down the lane, and I peered out the window as our house grew smaller and smaller. We lived in a big house, seeing as how we managed to have a lot of money. How did we have so much money? Joshua and Fiore were both heirs of their parent's huge fortune, so they collected the money a few months after their parents had died. Although, we were gradually losing our money due to the fact that we were all human blood-sucking vampires, and not vegeterians, so none of us could work, or go to school.

Vegeterians.. They live such an intriguing life, don't you think? I don't know how they do it; to be able to resist the scent of human blood...

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice as Elliot abruptly pulled the car over into a small alley. I could smell the fresh human blood, and immediately knew that Fiore and Joshua had already dranken from some humans.

At the scent of the blood, my mind just stopped thinking. Pure adrealine pumped through my veins, and I bared my teeth, and raced out of the car.

Hunting time was over. The prey never had a chance.

* * *

I rode home, covered in human blood, watching Fiore and Joshua from the corner of my eye. They looked slightly guilty. They felt bad about drinking from humans, and always wanted to become vegetrians, but could not resist the smell of blood. 

Elliot and I on the other hand, didn't care. We didn't drink from the people who were innocent, we drank from the idiots. As an example, we just drank from a few members of a gang, who were planning to kidnap an innocent girl for random, as I had overheard a few days ago, when they were talking near our house.

I don't think I could withold the drinking from the guilt of an innocent.

"We're here." Elliot said shortly, and pulled over again. I simply stepped out of the car, ignoring the seatbelt and walked out before something lightly tickled my senses. I froze, as did the other members of my clan.

"They're other vampires in this area." Joshua hissed, his eyes turning dark and menacing. "Let's go have a little talk, shall we?" By talk, he meant physciallyand violently let the other vampires know that this was our territory, and our territory alone.

The tickle in our senses lead us to the backyard, where 5 vampres stood waiting. I eyes them warily. One vampire seemed to be a little girl, a boy and a girl that looked around our age, as in 16, and a couple that looked like their mid-20's. They all looked wonderful, because, well, we vampires always look wonderful. Not to brag or anything of course.

"Hello." The male 20's year old stepped forward and offered us his hand. Elliot looked into his eyes, and flinched before elbowing me, to get some attention. I glanced at him with an annoyed look on my face, before I realized what Elliot was trying to get me to understand.

Their eyes were a light topaz.

I'll tell you this - regular vampires aren't supposed to have topaz eyes. They're supposed to be dark, like the blood we drink from humans. Topaz eyes could only mean one thing.

We had a vegetarian vampire clan on our hands.

* * *

Joshua, being the idiot he is, invited them into our house. How awkward. 

"Hello." The 20-ish year old male said again, and flashed us a smile, as he took a seat at our dining table. "My name is Evan, it's nice to meet you."

"Mm-hm, nice to meet you too." I murmured out. The boy around my age gave me an odd look.

"As you probably noticed, we are all.. vegetarians. Meaning we don't drink human blood as - "

"We know what a vegeterian is." I interrupted. Elliot gave me a thumbs up, while Joshua and Fiore looked at me awkwardly. Evan simply smiled.

"That's wonderful." he said, "Now, we just simply wanted to find out whether you were vegeterians or not either, however, we can obviously tell by your eyes."

"Do you have some place to live?" Joshua questioned. Dammit Joshua, what are you thinking! I do not want random strangers living in my house!

Evan shook his head, "Actually we were going to buy a house when we realized you were here."

"Then stay with us." Joshua said, and flashed their entire clan a smile.

What. The. Hell.

Oh, right.. Let's just invite a random horde of vampires into our house. And then next, let's have a party with some humans! And then get on our knees and beg the humans to slit our throat! That sounds like fun doesn't it?

No it does not. I'm going to bash Joshua's head in for that, later.

"Are you sure we won't be a burden?" Evan asked gently. Yes! Yes you will be a burden so ignore my stupid brother and get out!

"No, of course not." Joshua said, shaking his head. Fiore simply smiled and assured Evan that they didn't mind.

"And, of course, we won't get into your way of hunting." Evan said. Well, at least this man had some common sense. Get into my hunting time, and you'll find your throat ripped out, torn into pieces, and set aflame in a furnace. Of an oven, depending on whatever's closer and nearer to me. I'm such a happy lovely person, aren't I?

"Oh, how rude of me!" Evan suddenly exclaimed. He smiled at us. Again. I swear, this man was just insane, "This is Miyu Cordier, my wife." he moitioned to the woman standing next to him and clutching his hand. She had light brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. She was a bit short, but still pretty overall. "She was 25 when she was changed."

"And I, as you all know." We've heard enough, please shut up now. "Am Evan Cordier. I was 26 when I was changed." I allowed myself to study him for a second. He could've been a model if he wanted too. He had platinum blonde hair.

"This is Mei." he said, picking the little girl up off her seat ad holding her. "Poor thing, she was only 6 when she was changed." The little girl was of Asian descent, I'm not sure which though. She had black hair, and almond-shaped eyes. Her hair was twisted into loose twin buns on the side of her head. Cute, if you liked that type of cute, I guess.

"And then there's Emily and Devin. They're related, as brother and sister. Hopefully, you can tell which one is Emily and which one is Devin. They were 17 when they were changed." he joked. Haha, no, I'm not laughing. Elliot, on the other hand, gave a polite laugh though.

Emily had red-brown hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and practically radiated with kindness. I blinked at her lightly, and could immeditely tell that she was a shy soft-spoken girl.

Devin, also had red-brown hair, and sent me a soft smile as my eyes passed over their clan. Sheesh, I swear, they're all so happy. It's weird. I arched an eyebrow at him, and his smile simply widened. He was pretty handsome though and I almost blushed - Holy crap, I did not just think that.

"Helko my name is Joshua Madelin." Joshua sent a wave at their clan from across the table. "I'm 24, nice to meet you." Joshua had brown hair up to his neck, that stuck up in random spots. He also had a pair of brown eyes to go along, and was probably the most sociable of our group.

"Fiore." Fiore said and bowed across the table. Fiore was Japanese, and madly in love with Joshua. Although, I don't think he liked ber back. "I was 22 when I was changed. It is my pleasure to meet you." She had a bob of black straight hair.

"The name's Elliot. 17 was changed." Elliot said, and flicked his hair back slightly. Elliot, my best friend in the whole world. He had brown hair as well, but he had blue eyes, that showed mischeif.

I then realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Eve. 16." I was a blonde, and I had blue eyes. Like most blondes do. What fun, I don't stand out very much. But, I'm not much of an optimist, unless I'm really hyped up, so maybe that'll make me stand out a bit.

I am a very very sarcastic person.

"Shall I show you your rooms?" Joshua stood up, and the vegeterians followed him to the other bedrooms.

We live in a very very big house. I think I've already established.

And then it hit me.

They were really god-honest staying. In the same house. Vegeterians. Bloodsuckers.

I think I'm going to go insane.

* * *

O.N. T.O. S.O.M.E. N.O.T.E.S. 

What do you think? 33 Reviews are loved.

I NEED A BETA. D: If you're interesting in being a beta, please mail me at xakumaxx hotmail Yes, I realize you people have lives, so I won't pressure you.:PD

E V E + D E V I N

I think I might make Elliot fall for Eve too. I'm not sure yet.

I hope Eve doens't seem like a Mary Sue. :P If she does, tell me, and I'll try to change it around a bit.

I didn't mention the powers of the vampires, becasue they haven't come into play yet. **Here are the powers:**

* * *

Miyu: Ability to love, like Esme. 

Evan: Can tell if someone's lying.

Mei: Can turn into a cat.

Emily: Force someone into sleep for maximum of an hour.

Devin: Can run really really fast. :P Faster then the average vampire can.

Eve: Able to hear the heart's true desire.

Joshua: Can give people good dreams.

Fiore: Can only calm people down.

Elliot: Very very good with a bow and arrow.


End file.
